Baby Daddy
by JessAlmasy
Summary: Kurt's been afraid of this for years... and now he's not sure if it's the best thing that's ever happened to him, or the worst. Warning for Mpreg


**So, I wrote this awhile ago and I didn't like how it turned out. I'm going through some personal problems at the moment and decided to distract myself, so I reworked it a bit. Still not real happy with how it turned out, but its better.**

 **WARNING: high rating is NOT for sexy timez, sorry. It's for Mpreg, I'm assuming that still squicks some people. It's not graphic and ends in a non-descriptive C-section.**

* * *

[Kurt]

He'd just yelled at Puck to make sure all of the bottles were tightly sealed before boxing them when there was a loud banging noise from the door. Kurt turns to frown at it. _No one knows I'm here. Rachel is in the middle of the first act... why would someone be here?_

Shrugging, Kurt decides not to answer it. It was probably a pissed off neighbor or one a one night stand of Santana's from months before. Whatever, it wasn't his problem. In a few hours he'd be done with this apartment. Rachel planned to move into a place better suiting her 'style' as soon as the lease was up, so he'd probably never be here again.

 _That thought doesn't make me sad. It doesn't._

Refusing to let his mind drift to his ex and all of the memories he was leaving behind, Kurt moves to his wardrobe, folding sweaters and shirts as fast as he can. The banging on the door never ceases.

After a few minutes, Puck comes in, carrying a box labeled 'Bathroom Shit'. "You know there's a crazy person beating down your door, right?"

Kurt huffs, continuing to fold his clothes, wondering if he brought enough boxes. "Yes, Noah. I can hear it. It can't be for me, so it's not my problem."

Setting the box down, Puck looks over his shoulder at the slightly shaking door. "Are you sure it's not-"

Cutting him off, Kurt snaps, "No. It's not. It can't be, I didn't tell him I was coming back. I just want to pack and get on the road. It's a long freaking drive."

Puck cocks an eyebrow at him. "You say that like you won't sleep damn near the whole time while I'm forced to drive almost ten fucking hours."

Sealing up the box he's working on, Kurt scoffs. "You offered. And you love driving, so shut up. Grab me another box."

Unfortunately, when Puck walks into the living area to grab a box, he knocks over one of Rachel's stupid star shaped statues, causing a loud crash when it hits the floor. Turning wide eyes on Kurt, Puck opens his mouth to apologize when suddenly the person outside starts screaming.

"Dammit, Kurt! Now I know you're in there! Open the door!"

Puck glares at him and angrily hisses, "So much for 'it can't be him'! Now what do we do?!"

Kurt huffs, grabbing Puck's hoodie off the bed and putting it on, zipping it up almost all the way despite it being late August. Pushing the sleeves up and nervously running his fingers through his hair, Kurt steps forward.

"I'll handle it. Just, whatever you do, don't tell him."

Puck scowls but nods and Kurt sighs in relief. The Jewish boy obviously doesn't agree with him, but that's just because he doesn't realize just how badly this whole thing could go. Puck would never make the same decisions, so he'd never understand.

Before he can open the door, the banging gets more violent. Suddenly realizing that he probably shouldn't be that close to such a volatile person given the situation, Kurt backs off and turns back to Puck. "C-can you open the door? Don't let him get too close, he seems really mad and I just... I don't think he'd hurt me on purpose but..."

Frowning, Puck nods again and moves for the door. He's familiar with the tempers involved, so it's better to be cautious. Kurt moves back to his room and keeps packing. It's going to be miserable no matter what, so he might as well keep his hands busy. It still has to be packed, this fight won't change anything.

When he hears Puck open the door, he closes his eyes briefly and pulls himself up straight. He has to keep his emotions out of this or he won't be able to get through it. When he hears **that** voice again, he goes back to packing.

"Puck? What are **you** doing here? Where is he?" He must have pointed, because the next thing Kurt knows, the sheet is being ripped open, almost tearing it form the ceiling. He doesn't look up, just keeps stacking his shoes carefully into the box.

After taking in the scene for a few seconds the other man snaps, "What the fuck, Kurt?! You're moving? Were you even going to tell me?"

Sighing out heavily, Kurt still doesn't look up. "I was going to text you tonight, on the way back. Yes, I'm moving. Noah is helping me pack since he's the only one of my friends that wasn't too **busy**. I'm not taking much anyway. I hired a moving company for the furniture."

"Oh, that's nice." The calm can't seem to last more than five seconds, even when faked. "What the fuck are you talking about?! When did you decide to move? Where are you going?"

Dodging the questions, Kurt asks, "How did you even know I'd be here?"

"I paid your nosy fucking neighbor from downstairs to call me if you showed back up. More importantly... Why haven't you answered my calls or texts? I haven't talked to you in a fucking **week** Kurt! You don't think your fucking **boyfriend** deserves to know when you're moving?!"

It's Puck that answers, groaning, "God, Kurt. You didn't even tell him you were breaking up? What the hell, dude?!"

Glaring up at him, Kurt snaps, "Shut up, Noah! Go pack something. But only if it's mine, I don't want Rachel's tacky gold stars."

The tallest man in the room glares at Kurt. "Breaking up? You're breaking up with me? It was a **fight** , princess! You should be familiar with them, we fight all the damn time!"

Scoffing, Kurt seals up another box, trying to move quicker. "Oh, trust me. I know."

Throwing his arms up, the other man screams, "Really?! This is how it ends, over a stupid fight? I can't even remember what it was about! You just move away and that's it? Done? After three fucking years?!"

Kurt finally turns to face him. Staring at the other boy is more painful now than anything else he's ever had to do. But he knows... he doesn't have a choice. He has to do this, and do it quick, and get the hell out of here. Watching the green eyes he loves so much narrow at him, Kurt sighs again.

"Look, Sebastian... the fact that you can't remember the fight doesn't shock me. It doesn't even piss me off. And it should. I shouldn't just accept that you don't care enough about what hurts me to remember something like that. We shouldn't fight everyday, about everything." Realizing that if he doesn't change where this is going, something will slip, Kurt turns to pull jackets off of hangers in the closet, not looking at him.

"Yes, we've been together for three years... if you count fucking. We've been fucking for three years. But I'm still not sure that we're actually **dating**. I mean, we don't sleep with other people, but we're hardly normal! We call ourselves boyfriends but you won't talk about anything! We have no plans for the future. It's been three years and we haven't even talked about moving in together, let alone getting married someday. I knew being together at all would be hard on both of us, but I can't do it. We're too different. We want different things and I just... can't do this anymore."

Glaring at him, Sebastian growls out, "So what the hell are you going to do? Where are you going? I thought you liked this apartment, why move at all?"

"I'm taking a year or two off from NYADA. I'm going back to Ohio for bit, until I can figure out what I want. I'm not done with New York, and I definitely can't stay in Ohio long term, but for now, I need my friends and family. And frankly, the only people I know here are you and Rachel. Rachel is too wrapped up in her show and... we're breaking up."

Staring at Kurt with his mouth open, Sebastian can't seem to process the statement. Puck walks back in, giving him a wide berth. He turns to Kurt.

"Okay, dude. That's everything in the rest of the place. Just need to finish packing in here. Where's the suitcase for your socks and underwear and shit, even you don't need to organize the sock drawer."

Kurt gestures toward the closet without looking up from the pile of clothes he's sorting. When Puck opens his drawers, Seb snaps out of it. Glaring at the back of Puck's head, he says, "Oh. Now I get it. It's him, right? He's the fucking crush you had in high school that you wouldn't tell me about because it was 'embarrassing'. Now you guys are going to run off to Ohio together and get a white picket fence."

Kurt scoffs again. "No, Bas. It wasn't Noah. And we're not discussing that fucking crush again, let it **go**. It really was just a stupid, **embarrassing** crush from high school."

Puck does his best to hide his laugh, but ends up snorting, not looking up. Sebastian glares at him. "Bullshit. Why is he here then? You told me you guys were 'just friends' and now here he is going through your fucking underwear drawer! He just picked up your dildo, for fuck's sake!"

Screeching, Kurt turns around. " **What**?! Noah! Get the **clothes**! Leave my... personal stuff alone!"

Puck shrugs, "Relax, it's not like I've never touched one before. And it's **you**. You probably rub it down with alcohol after every use or something."

Glaring now, Sebastian crosses his arms. "Okay, tell me that's common knowledge, Kurt. He knows how you clean your fucking sex toys. Tell me again that there's nothing going on!"

Not able to take the hateful bitching anymore, Kurt snaps, turning to him. "Jesus fucking Christ, Bas! It doesn't matter! I left you a voicemail after our fight telling you I broke up with you. If you didn't fucking listen to it, that's not my fault. In the future don't act like such a fucking child and maybe you won't end up embarrassing yourself like this with the next guy."

When Kurt sees Sebastian's mask slip onto his face for the first time in months, he feels like he's going to throw up. _Well, that did it. He's gone._ A snide voice in the back of his head says, _Let's hear his parting bitchy epithets! It's been awhile._

Instead of the expected vitriol, Sebastian just nods once and turns around, walking out. "Fine. Fuck you too, Kurt."

Sebastian stomps out the still open door, not even slowing down on the stairs. Kurt can hear him clomping down them for two flights. Once he's gone, Puck slides the door closed and turns to Kurt, clearly unhappy with him.

"Good job, dude. I think you managed to break him."

Kurt's breath hitches but he grabs another box and heads back into his room with it, ignoring the tears streaming down his face. _He's not the only one that's broken._

* * *

[Three Months Later]

When Kurt pulls up outside Blaine's house he can't stop himself from bouncing. He shouldn't be this excited, but he is. When Blaine answers the door with Christian on his hip, Kurt coos at the little boy before holding his hands out for him.

The toddler with black curls squeals and reaches for him too. Blaine groans as he walks back into the house, signaling Kurt to follow him. "Thank you so much for doing this, Kurt. I need a night out."

Kurt laughs. "No problem, hun. Anytime. I know how hard this has been on you."

Turning to face him, Blaine smiles. "Yeah, but it's totally worth it. And soon I'll be able to take this little guy with me when I go to work!"

Bouncing the 15 month old, Kurt smiles. He'd known since he met Blaine that he was a carrier. Everyone knew that there were men out there that could carry children, making it possible for two men to have a baby, but most people didn't know the particulars. Carriers were supposed to be rare, most people only knowing maybe one in their whole lifetime, and Kurt had met Blaine when he was 16.

Most straight men never got tested. If you're not gay, you obviously don't need to know. Only about 3% of the gay population were carriers. Most boys went in to be tested when they came out, if they hadn't snuck to a Planned Parenthood before then. Starting at age 13, you could have yourself tested without your parents being informed, unless you were already pregnant. Obviously, if you were pregnant and underage, you had to be reported.

Kurt himself had snuck out the morning of his thirteenth birthday to be tested, considering it a gay right of passage. He was the only out boy he knew for a long time, so he never really got to discuss the concept of male pregnancies, or any other 'gay' topic. He'd been excited when he'd found out that Blaine was gay but it had only taken a couple conversations before Blaine had owned up to being nervous about having a baby one day.

Kurt had tried to be supportive, but inside, he was crushed. There was a pretty strict taboo in the gay community about two carriers dating. Most considered it selfish for men that were able to actually have babies themselves to not choose a partner that society otherwise tried to say 'no' to. The first time Kurt had seen the movie 'Save the Last Dance', he'd gone around calling Blaine 'Derek' for a week.

Despite his short lived crush on Blaine, Kurt had never disliked being a carrier. He'd always been happy with the thought of having his own children one day, someone he could dress up and dote on. Carriers were considered prizes, which is why he never told anyone but his dad and Blaine in high school that he was one. He wanted to find love, not be sought out as a baby machine. Even worrying about that though, he couldn't have been happier. Until he met Sebastian.

Seb had transferred to Dalton Kurt's senior year and they'd commiserated over Blaine's attention whoring together. Kurt didn't go to Dalton anymore, so he didn't look at the situation with quite as much annoyance as Sebastian did, but he enjoyed the sometimes bitchy jokes at his friend's expense. It didn't take long for Kurt to develop a crush on the stupidly hot boy, even if he was arrogant and cocky.

It wasn't until Blaine had asked him if he was a carrier that the promiscuous boy had cringed. "Oh god. No. Ew."

Blaine had balked and Kurt had frozen. _Ew?_

"Hey! I'm a carrier, jerk! It's not gross! It's no different than a woman getting pregnant!"

Shuddering, Sebastian had said, "Exactly. And I didn't mean 'ew' like gross. I meant it like, 'oh, hell no'. It's my worse fear. Can you imagine one of my randoms coming to me, expecting me to be a dad? Ugh. No. Even if I'm with a virgin, condoms, every time. Fuck that noise."

Kurt had shared a look with Blaine. The shorter boy knew that Kurt had a huge crush on Sebastian so he had tried to console him later for Sebastian's shitty attitude. Kurt had shrugged and done everything he could to move past it.

As the months went by, Blaine told him he'd get over Sebastian, or that maybe he would grow up and would want kids some day. Kurt had shook his head. One didn't go from 'oh, hell no' to 'have my babies'. It just wasn't that simple.

Around Halloween that year, Kurt had gone to a Warbler party and gotten drunk. The next morning he'd woken up to find himself in Seb's dorm, panicking. It hadn't taken long to figure out that he hadn't told Sebastian about his crush or the fact that he was a carrier. Thankfully, Seb did indeed always use a condom.

After that he found himself falling into bed with Sebastian pretty much whenever the jock wanted, which was lowering for Kurt but as long as he was careful and didn't let himself feel too much, he told himself he'd be fine. He didn't need to tell him anything about loving him or being able to have babies... they used protection and it was just sex.

When Kurt was getting ready to leave for New York, Seb had told him to give him a call if he wanted a good fuck. It's not like he couldn't afford a plane ticket now that he had access to his trust fund.

It had taken months for Sebastian to admit that he had just been worried Kurt would find someone to date and forget about him. Less than six months after Kurt had moved to New York, he was dating Sebastian, who was coming to visit every few weeks.

Their relationship had been rocky, and they'd fought all the time, about every stupid little thing. Sebastian didn't talk about his feelings, ever, and had complained if Kurt tried to talk about his own. He'd told him that if he wanted to date a girl, he would.

When Kurt found out he was almost two months pregnant, he'd freaked the fuck out. He'd made quite the scene at the doctor's office, throwing everything he could lift. After he'd been referred to a new doctor and escorted from the building, Kurt had laid in bed and cried for two days, telling everyone he was sick. The tipping point had been when Sebastian had come over to check on him and noted that he did look pretty rough, like he'd been crying.

Kurt had told him it was allergies and tried to ignore his roiling stomach. _How can I tell him? He's going to run. He won't want anything to do with me... or our baby._

Rubbing a hand over his still flat belly, Kurt had turned to Sebastian, still trying to figure out how to tell him. He'd stopped cold at the sneer on Sebastian's face. He was holding Christian's birthday card... and Kurt had almost thrown up. _It's just a card... and it's not even for_ _ **his**_ _kid... what the hell is his_ _ **problem**_ _?!_

What followed was a short but vicious fight over Sebastian's attitude toward Blaine's baby. Christian was a total sweetheart, the perfect baby. He didn't cry too much, he behaved, and he was freaking adorable. Blaine had gotten knocked up by some asshole he'd met at a party. The guy, when he'd found out Blaine was pregnant, had insisted it couldn't be his and ran off.

Deciding to let it go, Blaine had raised the baby by himself, and was doing amazing at it. Christian was advanced for his age and Blaine was going to night school to become a teacher.

Sebastian had been dismissive over Blaine since high school, never liking him much, especially once he found out he was a carrier. He'd resented their friendship and **hated** that Kurt was Christian's godfather. It was in the middle of their argument over a simple fucking birthday card that Sebastian had sneered at him and asked if he was really the baby's father.

Hormones had swamped him and Kurt had slapped Sebastian and kicked him out. After he'd gone home, Kurt had realized he could never tell Sebastian about the baby. If that was how he reacted to a **friend** of his being a carrier... What would Seb do when he found out that his worse fear had come true? Kurt was pregnant. And the only man he'd ever slept with was Sebastian.

So he'd called Sebastian and broken up with him via voice mail and then called his dad, telling him that he needed to move back home. And that he was about to be a grandfather. It had taken a lot of explaining to convince everyone in his life to keep the secret from Sebastian. Thankfully, the jock didn't have many allies in Kurt's friends and family. Almost everyone hated him. None of them thought he was good enough for Kurt, and finding out that he hated the idea of kids to this extent just convinced them more.

The only one on Seb's side at all was Puck. He understood the situation a lot better than most for two reasons. He was a manwhore, he knew that, embraced it. And he'd had Beth. Before Quinn had gotten pregnant, he was terrified of the possibility of knocking someone up. But once she existed, he'd have done anything to keep her. Kurt had managed to convince him that it wasn't the same. He'd told him about the fight and told Puck that ultimately, it was his decision and to please respect it. Puck had grudgingly agreed.

So there he was, babysitting for Blaine, just over five months pregnant, and miserable without the man he'd been in love with for years. Despite losing Sebastian, Kurt couldn't regret the tiny life inside him. He just hoped the baby was healthy... and looked like Seb. He tried picturing a miniature Sebastian running around with a lacrosse stick and glasz eyes. If he squeezed Christian a bit too tight for a second and wiped away a tear or two, well, that was just a secret between the two of them.

* * *

[Two Months Later]

As Kurt sits on the couch staring down at his rapidly growing stomach, he wonders for the fiftieth time how women do this. _It's bad enough going through it as a man, at least our bodies tend to hide it better. Women get huge. If I was a woman, by seven and a half months, I wouldn't be able to walk. As it is, I can't hide it anymore. According to that chart thing women look this big at four,_ _ **maybe**_ _five months, I really don't get how they handle it._

 _I miss shopping but even if I could walk without my back hurting, the clothes won't fit right. Ugh. I'm done with this. Can I just have the baby now and skip the 'get bigger than a house' part?_

When the doorbell rings, Kurt pulls a huge pillow onto his lap to cover the bump before responding. His friends and family have been really supportive but some of them have been less comfortable since he started showing.

"If it's Noah and you got me ice cream, come on in. If you're a serial killer or something, go away. Either way, I'm not getting up."

The last thing he expects when the door opens is a tight lipped Sebastian to walk in. The echoing silence is broken by Sebastian asking, "What if it's neither?"

Clenching the pillow tighter to his middle, Kurt stammers out "Wh-what are you doing here?" _Oh god, did someone tell him? Did he figure it out? Shit! Where's an overprotective big brother when you need him?!_

Watching Kurt's face carefully, Sebastian frowns. "I came to make sure you're okay. I was really mad for a long time that you would just bail like that. Like I didn't fucking matter to you at all, but I figured it was probably my fault for not talking enough. I guess it was on me that I didn't see this coming."

Trying not to jump to conclusions, Kurt squeaks out, "See what coming?"

Glaring at him now, Seb says, "You leaving over a stupid fight and never looking back. What the hell, Kurt? Even if we were 'just fucking' at first, we'd been dating for over a year and half!"

Kurt fights a relieved sigh. _He doesn't know. There's no way he'd be here for this long and not be screaming about the baby if he knew._

Focusing on the topic, Kurt responds, "Well, we said we were dating but it didn't really feel that way most of the time. We were friends that fucked and we called it a relationship, but that's not what I want." Sucking in a deep breath, because he wants to be as honest as he can, Kurt continues, "I want a real relationship. I want to be able to say 'I love you' and not get scoffed at. I want to live with my boyfriend and talk about getting married someday. I want... children. I want a family and a life. I don't want a fuck buddy that refuses to tell me how he feels about me. Even if I think I know, I need to hear it occasionally."

He'd almost chickened out on saying the last part. Most people, after being with someone for so long, wouldn't feel so apprehensive to imply there were feelings involved, but Sebastian had never said anything. The main reason Kurt now thought maybe Sebastian loved him was because he didn't handle the break up with a shrug the way he'd feared he would. If he didn't care, didn't love him, why was he here?

Sebastian heaves a heavy sigh. "Dammit, princess. Then talk to me about it! Even if you thought we would fight, you could have said something! The worst case scenario is that we'd fight and break up, but you broke up with me anyway! Maybe we could have come to a compromise or something! Don't just assume I don't care and then run away before I even know what the hell is going on!"

Kurt shifts in his seat, uncomfortably. _How can I tell him that us breaking up wouldn't be the worse case scenario? Being called disgusting and that he never wanted to see me or the baby again, that'd be worse. Having Sebastian imply I cheated on him and the baby wasn't his, that would be worse. Him staying with me despite not wanting either me_ _ **or**_ _our baby..._ _ **that**_ _would be the worst case scenario._

When he doesn't get a response, Sebastian steps forward away from the door. "I'm sorry, babe. I should have talked to you. I should have made sure that you knew I loved you and that I wanted to be with you. I didn't realize that you didn't know it until I saw you packing your shit like it wasn't a big deal. Like you weren't cutting me to fucking ribbons. I can't lose you, Kurt. You're the only person that I've ever loved besides my grandmother. Please don't do this. Don't leave me alone in New York hating everything in my apartment because you either bought it or insulted it at some point."

Kurt is barely breathing by the time he finishes. _He loves me. He has this whole time. If he had said these things a year ago, I'd have been ecstatic... now all I can do is break both our hearts. He still didn't say anything about marriage and children, and he won't. Maybe I could convince him to get married one day, but he_ _ **hates**_ _kids. And I'm already pregnant. And I won't choose him over my baby._

After trying multiple times to speak, Kurt gives up. He can't get the words out. Knowing how this is going to go, the words won't come. _He's going to leave again. But he has to know why I can't take him back... not like this._

Sighing again, Kurt moves the pillow and stands up without saying a word. _I guess it's a good thing he waited so long. There's no amount of donuts and tacos that can give you this shape. It's definitely a fat that screams_ _ **pregnant**_ _._

Once he's standing in front of him, Sebastian only takes about five seconds to catch on before his eyes dart down and blow wide, gaping at his expanded stomach. After a few long seconds of silence, Kurt grumbles internally. He was sensitive enough about his damn baby bump without Sebastian staring at it in horror.

It's not until Kurt wraps his arms around the protrusion in defense that Seb snaps out of it and looks back up at Kurt with a still shocked face.

"You- you're... How..." Shaking his head suddenly, Sebastian pulls himself up and glares at Kurt. "Were you ever going to fucking tell me you were a carrier? We were together for **three years** and you never once felt the need to say, 'Oh, hey. By the way, I can get knocked up.'? After all the shit with Blaine, you didn't fucking tell me?!"

Kurt finally finds his voice. Glaring at the taller man, Kurt bites out, "No. Surprisingly enough after you sneered at the very idea of having children, I never felt the need to share that very personal detail with you. I can't imagine why I believed it wouldn't be well received news!"

Growling, he snaps out, "Fine. I get it. Have a nice life, Kurt."

As he watches Sebastian leave again, he thinks to himself, _Why did that hurt so much worse than 'Fuck you' had?_

* * *

[One Month Later]

Kurt has just gotten off the phone with Finn who had interrupted his call with his dad. He's expecting Rachel to call any minute. _Jesus. I can't wait to get this baby out of me. It's the middle of the day! Noah will be home in less than an hour, Sam was here less than an hour_ _ **ago**_ _. I get it, they're concerned. But I'm not due for another two weeks and everyone stopping by and calling is stressing me out_ _ **more**_ _._

His thoughts are cut off by the doorbell. Finally reaching his limit, Kurt yells out, " **No**! Go the fuck away! I don't want any Girl Scout Cookies and I'm **not** getting up. I'm **fine** you lunatics!"

Ignoring his demand to be left alone, the door opens. For the second time, Kurt is shocked speechless by Sebastian stepping into his father's living room. _Oh, what fresh hell is this?_

Kurt had almost managed to stop crying over Sebastian's -admittedly expected- abandonment. Showing up now, when Kurt had almost recovered and was frustrated to tears over everything **else** in his life, was a really low blow.

Throwing his arms up and flinging his head back, Kurt mutters, "Of course. Of. Fucking. Course." When the taller man doesn't say anything, Kurt lifts his head to glare at him. " **What?!** "

Jumping slightly, Sebastian drags his gaze up from Kurt's stomach. "Sorry! I just got distracted, you're huge!"

Fighting the hysterical need to cry, Kurt snaps out, "Yes, thank you. That's just what I needed. What do you **want** Sebastian?"

Laughing bitterly, Seb sits in a kitchen chair that had been pulled into the room. Kurt had way too many visitors lately. "What I want hardly matters now does it? It's too late."

Forcing himself to not focus on the pain that statement causes him, along with the heavy dose of wondering what he'd meant exactly, Kurt growls. "Why are you **here**? Like you said, it's too late. I'm already pregnant, and clearly, I'm keeping the baby."

Suddenly subdued, Sebastian nods. "I know. I always knew you wanted children. That you were envious of Blaine because he had Christian. Although at the time I thought you were upset because you missed out on the chance to have a baby with **him**. I didn't know you were a carrier and were just wanting to have one of your own."

Kurt scoffs. When Seb looks up at him, confused, Kurt points out, "This was hardly on purpose, Sebastian. I didn't **do** this. It just happened. I guess I'm one of those 'lucky' few they warn about on the condom box."

Frowning at him, Sebastian sits up a little straighter. "Is that why Puck told me to come? Is he not happy about this?"

These questions spawn so many more that Kurt has to take a minute to decide what order to ask them in. "What?! **Noah** told you to come?!"

Reeling back, Sebastian answers, "Uh.. yeah? He told me that if I ever had any intention of making up with you, that I had to come now or I would regret it for the rest of my life. I thought you knew. I thought you told him to."

Kurt glares. "No. I didn't. I'm going to fucking **kill** him." When Seb frowns at him, Kurt growls, "I told that asshole that this was **my** choice. I get to pick who gets told what. I can't believe he went behind my back!"

Sebastian throws his hands up in surrender. "Hey! Whoa! Don't look at me, I didn't know shit about this, obviously. As soon as I found out about your uh... baby, I bowed out."

Glaring again, Kurt snaps out, "Oh, trust me. I remember. 'Bowed out'. More like ran the fuck away."

Sebastian huffs, "Can you blame me?! I came here to tell you I loved you and try to get you to come home and the first thing you do is mistake me for your new boyfriend. Then I find out you're fucking **pregnant**!"

Knowing that it's the lesser of the two points but needing to correct it anyway, Kurt sighs heavily and announces, "I've told you! I'm not dating Noah. He wasn't the fucking crush. It was **Finn** , and if you say a single fucking word about it, I'll cut your dick off with my toenail clippers. I **told** you it was stupid and embarrassing and that I was long since over it. Besides, the last thing I need right now is a fucking boyfriend. Soon enough I'll have a baby to look after, I sure as hell don't need a giant man-child too."

Gaping at him for a few seconds, Sebastian stammers out, "But... the... the baby! How are you going to raise... it? You can't seriously want to do this alone!"

Wanting to pick up something heavy and beat him to death with it, Kurt spits out through clenched teeth, "Of fucking course I don't. But I don't have much of a choice do I? The fucking **'father'** can't be bothered to help me raise 'it' so I guess I'm on my own."

Sebastian spends long seconds staring at the floor and clenching his fists. After a few long minutes and deep breaths, he looks back up to find Kurt watching him warily. Since he didn't say anything, Sebastian just charges forward. "So... if you're not with Puck... and you were going to raise the baby alone... can you... can I..." Long seconds later, Seb can't believe the words coming out of his mouth, but eventually he asks, "Can I try?"

When all Kurt does is gasp and stare at him with wide eyes, he adds, "I say 'try' because I know I'm going to be really, really bad at it. I don't know how to raise kids. I've never fucking cared to learn, or wanted to. But... your kid? Yeah. I can do that. I can learn. I mean, you've never had a kid either, so we'll probably both fuck this kid up so much, but I just want to **try**."

When he still doesn't get a response, Sebastian charges on, "I don't want you to go through this alone. I don't want to lose you. I thought you were with Puck so I needed to stay out of it. He'd already lost Beth, I didn't want to take his second chance at happiness away from him. But if you guys aren't together, then I'm not hurting him!"

Kurt has to stop himself from squeaking as he says, "Bas... you **hate** children. Your biggest fear is to knock someone up."

Gaping a little, Sebastian blurts out, "Not **you**! I said that in high school, Kurt! And I meant it! I didn't want a baby while I was a teenager and still fucking around... Jesus, can you blame me?! But knocking up a random dude I met at a bar that I snuck into with a fake ID and having a baby with the man I'm in love with are **not** the same thing!"

Kurt finally lets out the breath he'd been holding. _As amazing as it sounds that he still wants me, and is willing to do this..._ "I can't." When Sebastian opens his mouth to argue, Kurt cuts him off. "Thank you. For wanting to help me and for wanting me anyway, but... this is a **baby**. It's not a short term investment. It'll need constant supervision and care for **years** , and even once it's old enough to be trusted on it's own, I'll have to raise it, feed it, clothe it, teach it to do things like ride a bike and tie it's shoes. One day it'll get married or have it's own baby. This tiny thing will become my life. You have no idea what you're signing up for."

Sebastian grabs his hand and crouches in front of him. "Yes, I do... That's another reason I always resented you talking about children... I thought we couldn't have them together. I was always convinced that you'd leave me to find a carrier or want Blaine to surrogate for us... and I knew you used to like him... I didn't want **Blaine** to carry our kid... But now... all I've been thinking about for a month is you and Puck raising this baby together and it gutted me. I'd picture Puck standing behind him and teaching him how to hit or throw a ball while you sat nearby reading a magazine and hoping for a girl next time and I just... couldn't breathe."

Still staring at him like he can't process thoughts into words, Kurt eventually mutters out, "Actually, this one is a girl."

Sebastian smiles. "That's great. We'll be clueless together! You have to tell her about puberty and stuff though, because that's just gross."

Staring at him with wide eyes, Kurt eventually realizes what the other man is offering. After over six months of freaking out and crying, feeling rejected and unwanted... suddenly Sebastian Smythe wanted to be a father. He's broken out of his panicking by a quick pain in his stomach.

Grunting and holding it, he waves Sebastian off when he looks worried. "Sorry. She's kicking. It's starting to hurt pretty bad now that she's bigger."

Hesitating, Sebastian holds his hand out tentatively. "Can I feel it?"

Smiling softly, Kurt takes his hand and puts it to the bottom of his stomach. It only takes a few seconds for the baby inside to kick at the nudge.

Their moment is broken a few seconds later by the front door opening. "Hey, dude. I got you the lemons and the hot sauce, but I swear to god, if you put it them both your tea again, I'm leaving." Looking up, he sees Sebastian sitting in front of Kurt and fearing Kurt's wrath, he steps right back out the door and closes it behind him, yelping, "I was just trying to help!"

Snorting, Sebastian gets up and heads for the door to stop him. He's half way across the living room when Kurt hisses. Turning to him, Seb says, "Don't worry, I'll catch him so you can kill him. You can't be all that fast anymore."

Kurt waves his hand but bites out, "No, it hurts! Get Noah. Hurry."

Seeing the pain on his face, Sebastian throws open the door and yells for Puck to come back before running back to Kurt. When the Jewish man runs back in, Kurt is bent over his stomach holding it protectively.

"Oh, shit. Okay. Let's do this, dude. I'll call the doctor and grab the bag, you and Seb get in the car."

Confused, but not questioning it, Seb helps Kurt stand and helps him outside to Puck's car. Just as he realizes he doesn't have keys, the alarm chirps. From behind him, he can hear Puck, on the phone, talking to the hospital as he locks the door. Helping Kurt sit as well as he can, Sebastian climbs in beside him. Noticing that the pain had seemingly faded, he asks,

"What's going on?"

Kurt huffs. "I think I'm going into labor. The doctor warned me I would, apparently male pregnancies are usually early. She should be fine."

Sebastian seems shocked. " **This** early? Are you sure your doctor isn't crazy or stupid or something? I'm pretty sure babies need longer than this to grow."

Kurt just glares at him for implying he'd use a substandard doctor. Before he can reply, Puck climbs in and tosses the bag on the passenger seat. "Okay, the hospital is alerted, and they're going to be ready for your c-section when we get there. I called your dad, he's meeting us there, and he'll call Finn."

When they pull up to the hospital, Burt is waiting at the door, pacing. When he sees Sebastian there he stops and turns to Kurt with wide eyes. "What the hell?"

Kurt just snorts, taking Seb's hand and climbing out of the car. "Blame Puckerman. Besides, he **does** have the right to be here, if he wants to be."

Shaking his head, Burt just steps through the door to wave a nurse down. Within minutes, Kurt is being wheeled into the hospital. As they're pushing him toward the surgical floor, the nurse explains that in a normal delivery room he could have two or three people with him but since it was a surgical procedure, he was only allowed one. When she asks him who he wants in the room with him he shocks everyone by responding,

"Sebastian. He's the other father, he should get to be there for her birth."

Burt and Puck look down at him in shock. The whole pregnancy he'd maintained that he would stay alone in the room. He'd refused multiple offers from friends and family, including Puck and Burt, to be there with him and he'd refused every one of them.

Sebastian didn't know any of this, but he was still surprised and confused. He'd turned to look at Puck to ask him a question only to be interrupted by the doctor coming toward them and firing questions at them.

Most of the questions are routine and just hospital policy to ask, to make sure they have the right patient. The fact that the man had known Kurt since he was 15 and had been with him every step of the pregnancy didn't stop him from asking, "How many months along are you?"

Kurt, getting more and more frustrated with every question, huffs out, "Eight and a half months. I'm almost full term. My due date is in two weeks, do we really have to go through all this crap?"

Any response Kurt is given isn't heard by Sebastian who had stopped in his tracks, the group moving on without him for a few feet before Puck realizes he'd hung back and turned to face him. When he sees Sebastian's pale, shocked face, he waves Burt on and tells him they'll catch up. As Kurt is pushed into a room at the end of the hall, Puck crosses his arms over his chest.

"If you're going to flake out, go now. Once that baby is born you have to stay or I'll hunt you down and break both your fucking legs."

Sebastian just gapes at him, mouth opening and closing silently. Eventually he croaks out, "He's full term? H-how? He's so tiny..."

Arching an eyebrow, Puck says, "Actually, he's huge for men. They tend to only show about 2/3s the size women do. He looks almost seven months pregnant by 'normal' standards." Noticing Sebastian's shocked look isn't fading, Puck frowns. "Wait... you didn't know he was full term? When the fuck did you think he got pregnant?"

Still mentally flailing, Sebastian forces out, "I didn't know! That's why I was so pissed off last month! He looked not even five months along when we'd only been broken up just over five months! I thought he ran off and got knocked up the second we broke up! Then he said you guys weren't together and I figured that meant either you weren't gay enough for the long haul or he took a rather interesting leaf out of Blaine's book."

Puck huffs, turning to look behind him to make sure Burt hadn't popped back out. "Well, you were wrong. Congratulations, you're going to be a father! Now make a fucking decision about what you're going to do about it. From how fast the doctors are hauling ass, it doesn't look like you have long to choose."

Sure enough, the words didn't even have time to fade into silence before the door to Kurt's room was opening again and Burt was leaning out of it. When he looks around, he calls out to them, "Guys! Hurry the hell up! We only get another two minutes with him before Puckerman and I will get shoved out of here." Puck walks quickly for the door, disappearing inside to wish Kurt luck and give him a quick hug before they prepped him for surgery.

Standing in the hall of a hospital outside a surgical room that contains the only man he'd ever loved, Sebastian is still shocked into stillness. _The baby is_ _ **mine**_ _? How... Why didn't..._

Puck steps back out of the room and glares at Seb, and that finally breaks him out of his stupor. Running toward the end of the hall, Sebastian thinks to himself, _How the fuck am I going to turn my study into a nursery from Ohio? Shit. We can't raise a baby in New York..._

As he runs up behind Kurt and grabs his hand, he realizes it doesn't matter. They'll figure it out.

* * *

[Epilogue- 16 Years Later]

As Kurt stands outside the dressing room debating between two pairs of shoes, he yells out for his daughter **again**.

"I swear to Jesus, if you don't come out of there I'm buying you a lemon yellow tube dress while you can't stop me."

A delicate snort comes from the thin faux wooden door. "Go ahead. I'll use some of your fabric dye and if you think I won't rock a tube dress to prom, you're wrong."

Glaring at the door hiding his daughter, Kurt snaps out, "Oh, for fuck's sake. Just get out here! If you don't like it, we won't buy it. It's not like I'm going to get a picture with my phone."

"... and Puck isn't out there?"

Sucking back his own snort, Kurt calls out, "No. He went to get a pretzel. I would never get his opinion on this anyway. I love the boy, but he has no fashion sense."

With a heavy sigh, Sophie Elizabeth Hummel steps out of the dressing room. Immediately, Kurt pushes another dress into her arms. "Nope. You're right! Next!"

Huffing, she stomps back into the dressing room. "I told you!"

The dress she ends up picking is silver with a light blue shimmer to it. She'd spent so much time gushing over the color and the way the bodice fit that Kurt hadn't had the heart to tell her how horrible the sleeves looked. He would talk to her about it in a few days and cut them off himself. It was just junior prom, and she'd agreed that if he bought her dress this year he could make her dress next year. She should have known he wouldn't let her go completely off the rack though.

As they walk out of the shop, Kurt carrying the bag, they head for the food court to find Puck. It doesn't take long. Sighing loudly, Kurt walks up behind him and claps his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Noah! Introduce me to your friends!" As he looks around at the group of 18 or 19 year old girls, he grimaces. _This can't be happening._

As the teenager sputters, Kurt leans closer to the girls. "In case you're wondering, this is my son. My **fourteen** year old son. If you would like to discuss this further, we can ask his godfather, Noah Puckerman, ya know, the county sheriff, how we should proceed."

As the girls make hasty excuses and even hastier retreats, Kurt glares at his son. "Noah Burt Smythe! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Wincing, 'Puck' -nicknamed after his namesake- sinks down in his seat. "Come on, Dad! I was just flirting! I wouldn't have actually gone with them!"

Grabbing his son by his ear, he twists it and pulls until he's standing, already two or three inches taller than Kurt had been at that age. As Sophie -named after her Grand-mère Smythe- picks up her abandoned bag, she follows as Kurt pulls his son from the mall. The ride home is silent as Sophie smirks and Puck sulks.

Once they pull up to the five bedroom house just outside Columbus, Kurt steps out of the car and stomps his way into the house. Heading straight for the office, he storms into the room and points angrily at his husband.

Sebastian, seeing his husband's wrath, sighs and mumbles into the phone before hanging up. "Shit. What did he do now?"

" **Your** son was picking up 19 year old girls in the food court while we were dress shopping." When he sees Sebastian smirk, he smacks him on the shoulder. "No! He gets enough of that attitude from Noah, he doesn't need it from his father! It's not **impressive** , you ass. He's going to get himself and some very unlucky girl in a lot of trouble one day!"

Sebastian ignores the last part of his rant to ask, "Why is he my son? He looks just like you! Sure, he's taller, but he's no where near as broad as I was."

Pointing again, Kurt snaps out, "If he was my son he'd have been dress shopping, not picking up randoms!"

Admitting defeat, Sebastian gets up. "Fine. I'll talk to him. But since you came charging in here screaming like a gorilla, you get to deal with Shelley."

At Sebastian's nod to the corner, Kurt turns to find the tiny three year old pouting at him from the couch in Sebastian's office, still rubbing her eyes.

Cooing at her, Kurt goes to pick her up. "Oh, baby. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up. I didn't think your daddy needed us to watch you today. Did you have fun with Uncle Sebby?"

Instead of answering him, Shelley Puckerman -named in honor of her sister's adoptive mother- puts her head on his shoulder and tries to go back to sleep. Taking advantage of the rare opportunity to spend a few quiet minutes with a toddler again, Kurt sits on the couch and rocks her gently until she drops back off. After laying the dark haired girl back on the couch, Kurt quietly steps out of the room, leaving the door open.

He's in the kitchen starting dinner when Sebastian shows back up. The smirk is long gone, him now glaring at Kurt. "How did the two of us manage to reincarnate Noah Puckerman while he is still fucking alive?"

Laughing, Kurt pulls the chicken from the fridge. "I don't know, but I blame Puckerman. I don't know how he did it, but somehow he's corrupted that boy. If he'd been picking up guys, I might believe it was you, but the only girls you've ever been able to stand are ours." Shaking his head, Kurt turns to him. "Speaking of, how did we get the angel currently sacked out in your office? It's his day off!"

Snorting, Seb leans in for a kiss. "Exactly. They wanted a 'night off'. He threatened me with details of what he was missing if I said no. The good news is he'll watch the devil spawn next weekend while Sophie is out on her girls' night."

Kurt scoffs. "Yeah, that's a great idea. Except for the part where Noah has no morals unless his own daughter is involved."

Smirking, Sebastian says, "I reminded him that one day his daughter would be a teenager and that we hold no gender biases. I convinced him anything he let our son do, we'd let Shelley do in a few years."

Kurt laughs again, wrapping his arms around Seb's neck. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Running his hands down over Kurt's ass and pressing him back against the kitchen counter, Sebastian mumbles against his mouth, "You just wanted to drop out of school and be a house mom while still launching your own clothing line."

Kurt bites his lip and points out, "You could have just said, 'for the money'. And no, that was a minor perk."

Sebastian goes to make another comment but it's muffled into Kurt's mouth. They only pull away when Sophie walks in.

"Oh, gross. Get a room, perves."

Sebastian shrugs before glancing at his daughter. "Don't have to. We've got a whole house. Besides, we're wearing pants."

Shuddering, she mumbles, "This time." and walks out of the room with an apple, deciding to leave before Seb got going.

Before they can even lean in to kiss again, they hear the shuffling of tiny sock covered feet. Sighing, Kurt leans away and goes back to dinner while Sebastian moves to the door just in time to scoop up the little girl dragging a Timon plushie from the Lion King.

"There's my princess. Now that you're awake, do you want to go outside and play on the slide?" At her nod, Seb squeezes her and takes her to the back door where he zips her into a light jacket before letting her run outside.

As Kurt watches them, he remembers their fight the day their own daughter was born. It wasn't until after Sebastian had been holding Sophie that Kurt found out Sebastian didn't know she was his until two hours before. He'd wanted to be mad for Sebastian assuming Kurt had jumped into bed with someone else, but instead he decided to focus on Seb choosing to raise another man's child as his own when he hadn't known better.

And Kurt had never regretted letting Sebastian back into his life, raising their daughter together, and having another child with him.

Until now.

His daughter's voice yells from upstairs,

"Dad? Why is there a strange girl trying to crawl through my bedroom window?"

 _Because she got the wrong fucking window. Damn him._ " **NOAH**!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
